parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Canada Lynx
The Canada lynx (Lynx canadensis) is a muscular, leggy cat with forelimbs that are slightly shorter than the hind-limbs, lending it a slightly stooped appearance. In common with other lynx species, the triangular ears are tipped with conspicuous tufts of black hair, while the lengthy cheek hair gives the impression of a ruff around the neck, especially over winter. A particularly characteristic feature is the large paws, which spread widely and are covered in long, dense fur, enabling the lynx to run on the surface of deep snow. Although somewhat variable, the long, thick coat is typically buff grey and unmarked. The upperparts may have a grey, frosted appearance in winter, and the undersides are light in colour with mottled dark spots. The tail is stubby and the tip is completely black. There is little geographic variation in size, but males are slightly larger than the females. Roles * It played Madame Blueberry in WildlifeTales * It played Rex in We're Back! An American Animal's Story (Version 2) Gallery File:640px-Canada lynx by Michael Zahra.jpg Lynx, Canada (Secret of the Wings).jpg North_American_Lynx (Wild Kratts).jpg IMG 8650.PNG IMG_3699.PNG Brown lynx in the smurfs travel the world.png H.A.L..jpeg B.E.L.L.E..jpeg Star meets Canada Lynx.png Leni the Lynx.jpeg Noah's Ark Lynxes Lions Leopards.jpg Noah's Ark Lynxes.jpg Lynx.png Lynx in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Louisville Zoo Lynx.png shiro5.png Croc-Blanc_Lynx.png Books 94ECCAEB-C3AF-4260-B407-209B27F96F40.jpeg BF5707BC-F703-465D-AC39-65905B22F80B.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (6).jpeg 2BF6F82A-95DB-49F0-959A-31100265829C.jpeg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg 4D887AA2-6368-4BC1-BF34-95BF78226792.jpeg Elephants Horses Hippos Wildebeests Ostriches Ducks Zebras Tigers Monkeys Pigs Groundhogs Hyenas Giraffes Toads Kangaroos Ants Gorillas Chimpanzees Seals Penguins Flamingos Walruses Yaks Bats Cows Dogs.png See Also * Bobcat * Eurasian Lynx * Iberian Lynx Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Felids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Buttonwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Arctic Animals